Nekomata
Nekomata are one of the Youkai Races of the world, well known for their mischievousness and playfulness. Physical Description Nekomata are lithe and flexible individuals, of smaller build and light bodies. A Nekomata is often lighter than they appear at first glance. On average a male Nekomata will by between five feet six inches and five feet ten inches while a female nekomata will be five feet four inches and five feet seven inches in height. The most noticeable feature of Nekomata however are their feline ears and tails. Their ears and tail are always furred and always match the natural color of their hair and as such are monochromatic in color. There tails tend to be very expressive and flexible with strong muscles, but not to the point it is prehensile. Nekomata tend to have paler skin tones, but dark skinned nekomata are not unheard of, just more rare. Nekomata tend to have blue, yellow, or green eyes but other colors are possible. Nekomata hair and fur can be nearly any color with no real dominant color standing out above all others. On average a Nekomata can live between 80-90 years without any special care. With proper medical care and healthy lifestyle lifespans between 90-105 years aren't unheard of. Physical Quirks Nekomata tails are very expressive, displaying their basic mood for most to see, their tails acting of their own accord to reveal some basic emotions. These emotions that are freely shown are contentment, excitement, anger, fear, surprise, happiness, and pleasure. Though of course this assumes one knows how to read the body language. Nekomata are capable of purring quite audibly even while speaking, and while they can purr on command, they also will purr unconsciously if happy for whatever reason. Nekomata have very flexible bodies, and are capable of curling their spines to the point they can easily place their head between their legs. Nekomata love being scratched behind their ears, the base of their ears being very sensitive and depending on their mood can produce a relaxing sensation or a pleasurable sensation. Nekomata's tongues are very sensitive, being susceptable to both high heats and low temperatures, finding both unpleasant. However this sensitivity also confers to pain and pleasure as well, being sensitive to touch more so than other races. This results in Nekomata being fond of kisses and licking. Instinctual Behavior Nekomata are very playful, they love to tease and play about, not being overly fond of rules and order. Nekomata are by nature very individualistic and highly independent. However they also have a strong dominant/submissive instinct, stemming from not being very physically strong or group oriented. As such once they find someone of considerable strength they will want to attach themselves to them. Nekomata have a drive to want to please and do their best not to appear threatening to the one they attach themselves to. This was a survival tactic given their earliest days as a species was spent amongst much stronger races such as Rhakshasha, Inugami, and Werewolves. While it is not as common to come up in the present day this instinct is still present. Perceptions and Stereotypes Nekomata are often viewed as being a very whorish race, because of how much they enjoy touch and being touched and how they can be found practically glued to the hip of powerful people. Nekomata are also seen as being very foolish, incapable of taking anything seriously. Nekomata themselves see other races in the following ways. The Dark Races are seen as being very violent and dangerous, however are also seen as powerful. The Earthly Races are considered safe and somewhat slow. The Elemental races as dangerous and unstable due to how like they are to the elements. With other Youkai they view the most diverse, Inugami are seen as brutish and simple minded, Nurari as unknowable but gentle, Kitsune as strange allies, and Tengu as fun companions. Relationships Despite the percieved nature of the Nekomata, they are actually highly loyal to their mates and don't like the idea of sharing them with anyone or sharing themselves with anybody but the one they choose. As such Nekomata are not particularly polyamorous in any sense of the word. While they are not polyamorous Nekomata do enjoy casual encounters, they just do not particularly seek them out. However despite this loyalty towards their mate, Nekomata don't generally share that loyalty with friends. A Nekomata is easily able to betray people if it suites their needs so long as it doesn't also betray the one they've chosen as a mate. Major Population Centers Nekomata have their largest population center in Ketra, despite the nation actually being highly against their basic nature. With additional large populations existing in Xexas, Bria, and Zentreza. Magical Affinities Nekomata have a strong affinity for Energy based magics such as heat and fire magic, while having a large weakness with orderly magics such as construction or earth magic.